Pooh's Adventures of Hawkules Goes Digital
' Pooh's Adventures of Hawkules Goes Digital' is the tenth episode of the series. It is a sequel to Hawkules and the Haunted Maze. Synopsis While Pooh hangs out with monsters Ickis, Oblina & Krumm, a series of bombings reminiscent of Falco, a long lost TV series occur, Penny has been kidnapped by the diabolical Dr. Megawatt, and Stephen Hawk, the washed up star of it may be connected. Hawkules and the others must team up with Stephen and venture way into the internet to face some creatures of Megawatt's own, including dogs Carface & Killer. Will Sickly Hallow be saved again? Theme: Park Plot The episode opens with a young Hawkules watching a black-and-white television show called Falco. (Hawkules) The episode cuts back and forth between the flashback and events in the present day, where a crime takes place in Sickly Hallow that mirrors the episode: a whirring sound is heard, an explosion goes off, and the police receive a letter claiming responsibility from someone calling themselves "The Mad Bomber". The sequence ends with the Falco going into action on the television show, and Hawkules doing the same in reality. In the present day, Pooh and friends arrive again, this time with three celebrity monsters named Ickis, Oblina & Krumm. Hawkules meets them and tries to find a tape of the show, but is told that it is impossible to find, as the prints were lost in a studio fire. Looking up the show at the library, Hawkules finds Stephen Hawk, the actor who played Falco is still alive, and is living in Sickly Hallow. An elderly Stephen lives in a seedy apartment, with his landlord demanding the unpaid rent. Stephen gets a call from his agent, and finds he has been rejected for another part. He has been unable to get work since his glory days as Falco, due to being typecast. In despair, Stephen trashes his apartment in a rage. Fed up with his Falco memorabilia, he takes it all to a laboratory, where he runs into Dr. Megawatt, a sinister man to whom Stephen sells the merchandise, including a strange computer chip. Nearby, two malicious dogs named Carface & Killer plot revenge on Pooh, adding that they would use the chip to get a new fortress and "get their own chapter in the dog books." (I'm a Scientist) Back in town, Penny the Peacock was using her computer, when it suddenly sucked her in! Q the owl asks Hawkules, Pooh & the monsters for help again, this time to rescue Penny from the mysterious mad scientist, the same way he rescued her from Fargo the farmer. Hawkules agrees, on the condition that he makes Stephen Hawk his new companion, replacing Satin the goat, while Pooh adds that the monsters would be his companions as well, replacing the Simpsons. The group meets Stephen at his apartment, and alert him that Penny has been kidnapped, adding that there is a connection to the same events on his show's episode. The actor agrees to tag along, wanting to escape the pressures of retirement. Q takes them to a computer, and inserts a computer chip for them to enter a digital maze inside, complete with its own creatures as obstacles, which would eventually reflect those of the original haunted maze. After Q wishes them luck, the eagles, Pooh & the monsters zoom into the digital world ahead. (Rock Me Amadeus) Meanwhile, Megawatt spies on this, and sends the internet creatures to take care of the group, while offering Carface & Killer to set a trap for Pooh, using the monsters as bait, to which they agree. In the internet, our heroes fight a T-Rex skeleton with strength, a clown with stealth, and an asylum escapee with wisdom. Along the way, the dogs try to shoot Pooh & the monsters with their ray gun, but to no avail. Finally, the group rescues Penny from her imprisonment, but Megawatt threatens them with a parting gift, some rastafarian plants to wreck the town, and he forces the group to either stop them or him, believing the choice was theirs. All the while, the dogs challenge Pooh & the monsters to a final showdown at Megawatt's lab. The group agrees to stop the plants first, as Hawkules & Penny are melancholy for an uncertain future. (I Can Tell) Eventully, they return to the surface to fend off the Rastafarian plants. After a scary chase, the plants are sliced to pieces. The birds are ready to get rid of Megawatt for good, as Piglet is concerned about how the play would end. Christopher Robin assures him that it would end nicely, and Piglet agrres. The monsters try to ignore the fresh air and get in the mood for scaring. With that, they were on their way. The group confronts Megawatt, who reveals that he is carrying out the attacks as it happened in the show to raise money to buy more software. Carface threatens to capture the monsters, get revenge and send Pooh to Heaven. Stephen appears in costume and takes Megawatt down. Carface bares his fangs to finish off Pooh, when Ickis uses his mighty scare to knock Carface & Killer onto the nearby meat processer, where they were imprisoned in a meat pack. Tigger calls out, "come back anytime!" During the fight, fire starts, and they escape the building before an explosion destroys the toy shop. Megawatt weeps for the loss of his software and is taken into police custody. Stephen is hailed as a hero, and his career is restarted by the release of "Falco" on video and broadcast television. Stephen has been offered a part in a film, and his merchandise is now highly valuable. While signing autographs at a convention, he is approached by Hawkules & Penny, who say that the eagle used to watch "Falco" with his father, and Falco was his hero... and he still is. Stephen seems to suspect who Hawkules really is, which he acknowledges with a smile. Pooh, his gang, Ickis Oblina & Krumm part ways, until the next adventure. Story Behind the Story I had been to a Battle of the Haunted Houses in the Foothills Mall in Fort Collins, and named its own creatures and obstacles. Pooh's side Although the Simpsons aren't involved this time, monsters Ickis, Oblina, Krumm and dogs Carface & Killer have a lot to do with Halloween too. Cast Winnie The Pooh.png|Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh Free walt disney piglet wallpaper.jpg|John Fiedler as Piglet Tigger bounce .jpg|Paul Winchell as Tigger Rabbitpooh.jpg|Ken Samson as Rabbit Eeyoretail.png|Peter Cullen as Eeyore Winnie-the-pooh-characters-movie-photo-09-550x550.jpg|Hal Smith as Owl Maxresdefault.jpg|Michael Gough as Gopher Christopherrobin.gif|Tim Hoskins as Christopher Robin Ickis.jpg|Charlie Adler as Ickis oblina.jpg|Christine Cavanaugh as Oblina krumm.jpg|David Eccles as Krumm Carface.png|Ernest Borgnine as Carface killer.gif|Charles Nelson Reilly as Killer Bald-eagle-wallpapers-flight.jpg|Justin Long as Hawkules Peacock-5.jpg|Anne Hathaway as Penny Falco.jpg|Tobey Maguire as Stephen Hawk/Falco MV5BMTkxNzQ0ODgxOV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMTAxMDY0Mg@@._V1_SY317_CR11,0,214,317_AL_.jpg|Christopher Llyod as Dr. Megawatt T-Rex-Skeleton.jpg|Frank Welker as Various Creatures Blue_Aardvark.jpg|Michael Caine as the Aardwark Store Clerk img_2208.jpg|Eddie Deezen as the Elf Owl Landlord Bengalese Eagle Owl.jpg|Dustin Hoffman as Q Megawatt's Gang MV5BMTkxNzQ0ODgxOV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMTAxMDY0Mg@@._V1_SY317_CR11,0,214,317_AL_.jpg|Dr. Megawatt t rex.jpg|T-Rex clown.png|clown asylum escapee.jpg|Asylum Escapee patient.jpg|Patient rastafarian plant guy.jpg|Rastafarian Plant Guy Carface.png|Carface killer.gif|Killer Music Score by Danny Elfman Songs: * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5R8ygARofzk%7CThe New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh theme * Hawkules * I'm a Scientist * Rock Me Amadeus * No Chance * I Can Tell * Legend has been Told * End Title Song: Smooth Criminal by Michael Jackson * Instrumental: Top Gun by Harold Faltermeyer Presenters 1 disney.jpg 15 variant with new line.png paramount nick kc.png Mgm don bluth.jpg JAM Productions Logo.png CPB.png Category:Episodes Category:Hawkules Category:Films with Nicktoon characters Category:Films with Don Bluth characters Category:Films with the song "No Chance" Category:Films with the song "Legend has been Told" Category:Films without opening credits Category:Films with vocal and instrumental credit music Category:Films with guest stars